Loving Advice
by lovely rubber boots
Summary: Hugo Weasley has a crush and his cousins have some interesting advice. Lily, Rose, Lucy, Roxanne, Dominuqe, Louis and James all weigh in before Ron steps in and saves the day.


**Loving Advice.**

**by: Lovelyrubberboots**

**Disclaimer: if you recognize it I don't own it.**

**Thank you in advance for reading _and_ reveiwing.**

* * *

Hugo first meets her when he is eleven. It is just a week before he leaves for Hogwarts and he doesn't pay her much attention at all when they meet in Ollivander's. He pays slightly more attention when she, "Samantha Wood!" is sorted into "GRYFFINDOR!" just a few moments after he is. Over the next three years they become friends, but do not get particularly close. Hugo really pays her no mind until their third year. She's kind of cute, with her light brown hair. And she's a good Quidditch player. And fairly smart too. Hugo thinks that he might like to date her, maybe hold her hand or go to Hogsmeade with her, but he's really not sure where to start.

He mentions this to Rose, and knows that it is a fatal mistake.

Two weeks later they are back home for the winter holiday, when Rose bursts into his room without knocking, telling him that they are going over to the Potters. It is in the evening but their parents are not home – it is 'date night' for them. Hugo vaguely wonders why he's never asked his father for dating advice. But before he can dwell on this too much, him and Rose and bundled up in winter clothes and headed out the door and down the road to the Potter's house, which is not too far away from their own house.

As soon as they arrive, they are greeted by Albus and Lily, who whisk the pair up the stairs and into James' crowded room. Instantly Hugo knows what this is all about. James is sprawled out on his bed, several large books on the side table next to him – he had obviously been studying for NEWTs earlier in the day. Lucy and Roxanne are on the bed as well, sort of leaning on each other. Like James they are seventh years and Hugo suspects that they are the ones to blame for the small, but empty bottle of firewhiskey on James' floor. Hugo also notices Louis Weasley, a sixth year and Dominique who graduated two years earlier. Louis is sitting lightly in a wooden chair next to the bed and Roxanne is perched on a pillow on the floor. Albus, now a fifth year takes a place next to Dominique, but doesn't bother with a pillow. Lily and Rose both guide Hugo into a chair – the farthest from the door – before they close the door and place pillows to sit upon in front of it.

"We hear you have a crush," Dominique starts.

"And we want to help," James says, not unkindly, but there's definitely the sound of a smirk in his voice. Having had a fairly large number of girlfriends, James has said numerous times that he fancies himself to be an expert in the field of ladies.

Hugo is silent, his eyes practically burning a hole in the Gryffindor flag on James' wall.

"Hugo, really, we want to help you. This isn't a trap. We've all been there – well, not me, but, they've all been there – and they want to help." Lily tells Hugo brightly.

"Yeah Hugo," Roxanne says, sitting up a bit more.

"Now, when you're asking a girl out on a date, the first thing you need to do is shower," starts Dominique, who continues before Hugo can interrupt, "Not only will it give you more confidence, but who wants to be asked out by someone smelly. Then –"

"Hey – wait," James interrupts her, sitting up a bit, "Hadn't you just gotten out of Quidditch practice when you first asked out Elizabeth?"

"Oh." Dominique replies, "I guess I was rather sweaty."

"What you really want to do it just make it quick," James advises Hugo, "Catch her off guard, so she doesn't know what exactly is happening."

"Don't be silly," Lucy rolls her eyes, looking around the room, "Just play things cool. Ask her when she's not in the middle of anything, preferably when she's alone,"

"Yeah," Louis pipes up, "Don't ask her when she's in the bathroom either." At this comment the rooms attention turned to Louis, all are wondering who he asked out, a why he followed her into the girl's bathroom. Louis doesn't seem to notice that everyone's staring at him, and a few moments later the conversation begins again.

"Hugo, if you really want to date this girl you need to show her that you care about her," Lily suggests.

"Yeah," adds Roxanne, "you should consider giving her something… flowers, maybe."

"Or jewelry," Rose smiles, adding into the conversation.

"Don't be stupid Rose. That's weird. He's asking her on a date, not to get married. Hugo," Lucy slides off the bed, "I have somewhere to go, but I really think that you're best off just being yourself. Ask her out when she's not in the middle of something. Be clear it's a date. Bye guys." There is a bit of movement and shuffling while Lucy leaves the fairly crowed room.

"I'm going to join her," Roxanne adds just a few moments after Lucy leaves, "And just for the record I agree with Lucy's advice."

"I really think my advice is best," James says a moment after Roxanne has left, "I think you should just grab this girl, a breakfast or something and just kiss her, right then and there. I wouldn't even ask her on the date. After I kiss her, I'd just say 'I'm going to be at the green house as seven tonight. Meet me there,' and leave it at that,"

"Actually Hugo," Louis laughs, "I think the best advice I can give you is to do the opposite of what James says to. I think you'll be good then,"

A few more suggestions are thrown out, but the meeting appears to be over. Slowly all of his cousins leave James room. Hugo is only too happy to leave the Potter's house and go home. During the walk back he and Rose are silent.

* * *

It is ten at night and Hugo can hear voices. His parents are finally home, and Rose seems to be talking with him. He hears his mother say something and his father respond. There are several clomps up the stairs and Hugo recognizes them as his father's footsteps. He listens as the footsteps head down the hall to his parent's bedroom. There are a few small crashing sounds before Hugo hears the footsteps heading to his room.

There is a knock on the door.

"Come in," Hugo sighs, looking up from his book. His father, Ron Weasley is standing at the door.

"Rose told us your predicament," Hugo found himself wondering whether his sister would ever learning to keep anything to yourself.

"Hugo, we don't need to talk about it if you don't want. But I thought I'd leave this with you," in a few strides his dad is at his bed. Lightly he puts a book on Hugo's bed. "Good luck, H."

"Thanks," Hugo murmurs as his father leaves.

A few moments after his father leaves and closes his door Hugo reaches for the book. It's old looking, slightly dusty and fairly well worn looking. The title reads 'Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches'.

* * *

**_Love it? Hate it? LET ME KNOW._**

**_Anon reveiws allowed. Criticism (constructive or otherwise) welcomed, comments loved, reveiws of all sorts adored. THANK YOU_**


End file.
